The Queens of The Seven Kingdoms
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: The Wolf Queen sits upon the iron throne with Her wife the queen of Dragons at her side. Squeal to my other story the Shewolf and the Queen of dragons. Note that this takes place after the war and two years have gone bye.


**The Queens of the Seven Kingdoms  
**

_**Summary**_:_ The Wolf Queen sits upon the iron throne with Her wife the queen of Dragons at her side. Squeal to my other story the Shewolf and the Queen of dragons. Note that this takes place after the war and two years have gone bye.  
_

* * *

Arya stood under the morning sun and stared at the spikes on the wall, only a select few held her attention though. Staring at the once would be boy king and most of his family's heads that were on display like her fathers once had been brought great pleasure to her inner animal along with a feeling of peace that came from knowing that they couldn't hurt anyone else in her family or her friends.

Looking away from the sight of the heads she let her gaze settle on the small sword strapped to her waist. Needle, her first true sword, her brother by all but name Jon Snow had given it to her and she had used it in her fight with the Lannisters, she remembered moving quickly and stabbing holes in all that got in her way as she made way for her Wife's army. With a direwolf at her side and little to no armor on her body. She could still smell the fear coming from Joffrey as he tried to out run her only to be backed into a corner and she could still taste his blood on her lips from when she had tore his head from his body while in her other form.

Arya took a deep breath and looked up towards the sky and pushed the memories of the war out of her mind as she closed her eyes. The sound of soft foot steps approaching her made her smile. "I knew I would find you hear my love" came Dany's soft voice from behind before a warm body pushed up against hers and soft hands circled her stomach. "Why don't you come back inside with me and enjoy a nice super with your visiting family members" Arya turned and quickly picked her wife up and began to march back inside the castle "So I take it one of my siblings have come for a visit" Dany curled her arms around Arya's strong neck and shoulders and leaned into her warmth "Yes your sister Sansa and brother Jon have come down from the north to visit us"

Arya pulled Dany closer and kicked open the door to the throne room startling many guards in the process. Walking into the throne room and up the stairs to where the sight of the iron throne with two giant dire-wolves on either side and the three larger than life dragons at the back perched on their on nest, forged out of the all the old Lannisters armor both from the family and those that wore their colors or stood with them. Arya paused only a moment to take in the sight before moving towards the throne both her and Dany shared equally.

All the knights and guards stood at ease as they saw their queens enter the throne room. Ser Jorah and Barristan shook their head and hid smiles while looking at them. Jorah leaned closer to Barristan and said "Seems somethings never change do they Ser Barristan" both men watched as Arya walked with Dany in her arms towards the iron throne and sat down before making Dany comfortable in her lap and pulling her back to rest against her chest. Barristan smirked and replied "No it seems not Jorah, but you must admit they are quite perfect for each other, even though you and the young Stark didn't quite get along at first"

Jorah nodded "Yes me and Arya butted heads in the beginning, however we have both since then become quite close you could almost say we see each others as family and I never intend to break that trust to either of my Queens or let anyone every hurt them again." Both men turned their attention once more to their Queens when another set of doors open and the visiting family was announced.

"Lord Snow of the Night's Watch, King of the Wall and his Wife Queen of the wild-lings Ygritte Snow" Jon and Ygritte entered cloaked in black furs and leathers with a direwolf with raven wings on their banners and stood before their Queens and bowed. **  
**

"Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell, Queen of the north and her Wife Queen of the house Tyrell Margaery Stark" Sansa and Margaery entered clocked in white furs and leathers with a direwolf surrounded by red roses on their banners and stood before their queens and bowed.

Arya smirked from her seat on the iron throne under her queens lovely backside and said "Its good to see you both still keep to your roots when it comes to you house banners, I take it your sigils also bare your own version of a direwolf like your banners" Jon and Sansa stepped forward and took one knee before Jon spoke up "It only seems right My Queen your banners and sigils all still bare a direwolf with dragon wings and claws circled by a ring of fire and smoke, what better way to show even though my Name is Snow I still remember my old family by merging a direwolf and a raven"

Sansa soon spoke as well "Yes it is as my Half brother says it is why even though my Name is Stark like one of my Queens I chose instead to merge my direwolf with roses. I think we can all agree it also shows that the Wild lings and that the house of Tyrell support the Queens because we have all become one big family in a sense that we are a pack of dire-wolves" Sansa paused before looking to her beautiful wife only a moment before counting "Even though each wolf is different we all bring something to the table and we are loyal to the true rulers of the iron throne and that we will always protect family"

Dany smiled at her wife's siblings before clapping and saying "Thank you both for explanation for your new banners and sigils, as it has been a while since we last saw you, since me and my lovely wife know you are both busy with the task of rebuilding your walls and kingdoms, so we are glad you both have finally deiced on your families mark and I myself can't help but agree with you both on them" Dany stood from Arya's lap and walked down the steps to stand on even landing with the now standing Lord Snow and Lady Stark before saying "Now enough with the formalities as am sure my wife wishes to speak with you both I think I will take both of your ladies and show them around the castle since some of the new changes" Dany hugged Sansa and kissed Jon on the cheek before turning and leading Ygritte and Margaery out of the throne room with a small platoon of guards following them.

Arya stayed seated on the throne only a moment before moving to great her brother and sister both with hugs "Gods above I do believe my Queen was right it has been forever since I last saw you two" Jon and Sansa both chuckled before smothering their youngest sibling in their grasps. The group hug only lasted for a minute or two before they all pulled apart Sansa took in her sister dark armored boots lined with fur where her lose white pants where tucked into them. Sansa let her eyes travel higher up the pants leading to the golden belt that held Arya's two swords and upwards even more to the lose button up shirt she wore. Sansa laughed amused at the sight of her sister before she smiled "You know I think back to when we were still children and remember very well a little bratty girl that never wanted to be a Lady or do Lady things or even come near a dress, Now look at you all grown up and quite dashing in male shirts and trousers and Yet you take well to the title Wolf Queen of the Seven Kingdoms with you Wife the Dragon Queen at your side"

Jon chuckled as well "Oh Aye, I remember that as well and if memory servers correct she was also very efficient at get those that went along with her schemes into trouble with her even if she never gave away those that helped her pull off some of her more funnier tricks" Arya elbowed Jon in the ribs and looked at Sansa before speaking "Alright, Alright you two laugh it up. From what I hear though I am not the only one doing non Lady like things specifically when it comes to things happening behind closed doors, what say you Sansa my wolves in the north bring news of a Stark child on the way" Sansa blushed red and pushed Arya hard before smiling Happily "Tis true thanks to you teaching me and Jon how to shift, I have found a way to tap in the change that made you what your are now, but I found away to give myself a...well the point is i can give one to myself when needed although mine doesn't stay" Sansa blushed and looked to Arya's crotch briefly.

Arya sighed and shook her head "For the love of all that is holy Sansa you can't still be this innocent, its a cock a bloody damn cock, no need to flush red as if you have never heard to word or that you don't know what it is" Jon let out a howl of laughter shaking with the sound before nudging Arya "Oh if what your wolves say is true Arya, I hope poor Margaery didn't have to give Sansa a step by step guide on how to make a baby" Arya howled with laughter as well "Oh I can so see that happening poor Margaery probably had to do the whole thing herself" Sansa flushed even redder with each statement made by her siblings. Jon and Arya were both shaking with laughter so hard they didn't see the hands coming until Sansa had them both by the ear "Okay you two thats quite enough"

"Damn woman okay, okay quit twisting our ears" Said Jon as he tried to pull away Arya was no better "Yes what he said let go before you tear them off" Sansa smirked before releasing them and saying "You two will never change will you" Jon and Arya rubbed their ears and smiled charmingly at their sister before moving to follow after their wives with a sniggering Jorah and Barristan behind them.

Arya picked up pace a little trying to not let it show how much she truly miss the presences of her wife near her side. Jon and Sansa wisely chose not to comment as they were no better off. Arya picked back up on the conversation as they quickly made their way to the gardens "So Sansa you never answered should we be expecting little pups running around soon or what" Sansa smiled brightly "Yes, Margaery should be with child she has not bleed this month" Jon smiled "That is great news me and Ygritte plan on trying soon as well once the last wall has been put up along with a few more weapons made from dragons glass, which by the way Arya we must thank you for. If it wasn't for you asking your wife to lone us some of your better blacksmiths to help out at the wall I doubt we would have half as many new dragons glass weapons as we do now"

Arya nodded "Your are quite welcome brother after all me and my Queen rely on you and yours to keep us safe from what remains of the white walkers and whatever else may be beyond the wall. I also must congratulate you Sansa, surely the gods will smile upon you and your wife and bless you both with many happy and healthy children."

"What of you sister do you and the Queen plan on giving us any nieces and nephews to spoil" asked Sansa as the rounded the corner and spotted their wives. Arya smirked "Yes, we plan on working on that tonight under the new moon in hopes that they may be blessed by all gods new and old" Arya walked closer to the table and heard the joyful laughter and talking coming from the women walking behind her wife she leaned in a planted a kiss to her neck before asking "Enjoying ourselves my love" Dany turned her head and captured Arya's lips in a searing kiss "Yes Margaery just told us the news seems your wolves were correct I am assuming you and your bother have already talked to Sansa and have probably made many jokes about the poor girl" said Dany once she pulled away.

Sansa and Jon sat down beside their wives and watched their sister interact with her lover and couldn't be happier for the girl. Arya let out a bark of laughter as did Jon while Sansa only flushed a little before turning to her lover and placing a hand over her belly. Arya soon quelled her laughter and said "Yes we made many lewd jokes at our dear sisters expense, However we both our quite overjoyed to hear the news"

The guards that were standing in different positions all through out the gardens could hear the laughter and joy all through the garden that day. Smiles coated each of their faces and their hearts filled with pride for being the chosen few that got to be the protectors to these great few leaders. They could all feel the coming of a new age and where happy to take part in it, even if it was only a small moment such as this. As for Ser Jorah and Barristan they two sat back and watched as those that they protected above all others enjoyed their peaceful afternoon with their family.

* * *

Arya watched from her spot with Dany at the head of the table as her brother and sister both took their leave to retire to bed early with their wives for they both had to head back north in the morning bidding them and their wives a goodnight she leaned back in her chair and patted her full stomach and said "I never did thank you that day did I" Dany turned in her seat and looked at her wife "What do you mean my love" Arya reached over and pulled Dany into her lap before speaking "I saved you and your dragon that day in the cave in the form of a great beast, and yet you still came back for me. You took care of me and feel in love with me, you let me have my revenge and saved what was left of my family, you even became my wife and still are to this day" Arya slowly began to kiss along Dany's neck before speaking softly in her ear "I am not sure if I ever said it back then so let me say it now, thank you for saving me...I love you Daenerys Stark" Arya chuckled "I also love that you took my last name, because I still have animal tendencies and it please me to know end to say you are mine in every sense"

Arya was pulled from her nibbling and kissing on Dany's neck when she felt a warm hand cup her cock through her pants looking up she was meet with hungry eyes staring into her own. "I love you too my love and I do believe tonight is the new moon, so I think it wise to start with that other promise we made to each other...hmmm something about a whole litter of children for us to love"

Arya growled low her voice a husky whisper "Oh the things you say wife, if only you knew what they did to me" Dany smirked and gripped the pulsing member in Arya's pants tighter giving it a few gentle tugs "Oh I think I know very well what I do to you my love" Arya stood quickly with Dany in her arms and made for their bedchambers the guards standing at the door quickly moved out of their way, Arya gave pause only long enough to say "Its probably going to get loud gents if i was you i would find your lovers and leave the post tonight" with that she kicked the chamber door's open.

Both men wisely chose to close the door and blushed but neither left their post to proud to leave their queens unguarded even if they where about to be subject to the sounds of their love making.

* * *

Arya watched the door close before sitting Dany down on the bed. Moving quickly she locked the door and turned around to open one of the windows to let in the moon light. Turning around she saw her wife had left the bed and was bent over lighting the fire. Arya quickly kicked off her boots and began to undo her belt while walking up behind her lover pressing up close behind her she let Dany feel her need by pushing even more firmly against her backside.

Dany groaned when she felt Arya press up behind her and turned her head a little to catch Arya in a kiss before turning the rest of her body around and moving her hands to tug the belt free of Arya trousers completely before tossing the belt along with Arya's swords to the floor. Pulling away she said "Go lay back on the bed my love" Arya purred before doing as told while pulling her shirt off her body and tossing it to the floor as well. Climbing onto the bed in nothing but her lose trousers she propped herself up on the pillows and waited to see what Dany was up too.

Dany smiled before turning to make sure the fire was sufficiently stocked with wood before turning back around and walking towards the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed she took her time removing her laced sandals from her feet before turning and climbing up onto the bed hiking her dress up to her hips as she settle herself onto Arya's lap with a leg on either side of her lovers hips. Pulling the dress all the way up and over her head she tossed it to the floor and was left bare to her lovers gaze.

Dany smirked and asked "Do you like what you see my love"

Arya growled low in her throat and ran her hands up Dany's legs to rest on her hips before licking her dry lips and leaning up some to place a soft kiss on each breast before nuzzling into Dany's neck saying "You know I love everything about you" Dany gripped Arya's head and held her in place while Arya began to lick and nip along her chest area, before finally sucking a nipple into her mouth. Dany gasped and felt her nether regions become more moist with her arousal, "Yes mmmmmhhh You do seem to love everything about me"

Arya smirked before flipping them over and kissing her way down Dany's body slowly stopping only once to pay special attention to Dany's stomach laying several kisses and licks along its surface as she mumbled words of love and devotion to Dany. Moving on downwards Arya gently nudged Dany's leg open wider as she lifted one onto her shoulder and moved her her in between her lovers thighs. Arya slowly teased the weeping pussy in front of her face with quick and soft swipes of her tongue, while watching her lovers face contort into one of pleasure with each swipe.

Dany moaned a reached down to thread her fingers into Arya's hair as she rolled her hips in time with Arya's teasing motions, she gasped and almost snapped her leg closed when hard suction was applied to her clit and two fingers fond passage into her wet warmth. Arya teased her lover close to the edge and back without ever letting her climax several times as the night went on before finally pulling back. Grinning she sucked her fingers clean before standing up and yanking her trousers down in one swift move. Climbing back on to the bed she made sure her mate was comfortable before running the tip of her aching member against wet lips every so often pushing the head in before pulling away, once her cock was thoroughly coated she looked up and asked "You ready my love" Dany whimpered in need and pushed up against Arya while letting out a husky "Yes".

Arya wasted no more time and sank into her mate with one firm thrust of her hips. Dany locked her legs around Arya's slim hips and gripped her shoulders as Arya began a slow rocking motion filling her with each forward thrust and leaving her with every withdraw, Dany gasped when one sharp thrust hit a spot inside of her that made her quiver in her lovers arms. Arya growled with pleasure and set a fast pace hitting the same spot inside her lover over and over again. Dany cried out and tossed her head back as a deep moan left her mouth followed by her gasping her lovers name _"Arya"_.

Bending down a little Arya locked lips with her lover as she thrust harder into her while one of her hands moved up to cup a perfect breast and gently pinch and pull one of the nipples pulling back from Dany's lips she began to kiss her way down to her neck laying soft nips and bites along the smooth skin. Dany gasped and moaned feeling the pleasure building inside her before one last thrust off Arya's hips sent her spiraling over the edge. Arya was right with her as she spilled her seed inside her lover with a roar of pleasure. Both gasped and panted as the pulled away from each other.

Arya moved to lay beside her lover before pulling her close and covering them both up "Lets hope the gods and goddess smile upon us this night my love" Dany nodded from her spot beside her lover "Yes, lets hope for a big family to feel this empty castle with soon"

Arya grinned and kissed Dany's head gently "rest now lover, we still have tomorrow night and the rest to spend trying for pups" Dany chuckled before yawning and saying "only you would refer to our future children as pups" Arya smiled and watched as she lover began to softly dose after those words before she herself drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was said that after the two queens took the iron throne that peace prospered through out all the known kingdoms, and that their children ruled just as gracefully as their mother, while their cousins from the north helped them along they way.

It's even said that after many years that dire wolves and dragons still rule the iron throne and all those that bow before it.

* * *

**END**


End file.
